


Trés Charmant, My Dears

by BambiRex



Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018), Queen (Band)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Picnics, Queen Genderbent Week 2019, fem!queen, it's too warm for october so i got inspired, king!au, poly!Queen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-25
Updated: 2019-10-25
Packaged: 2021-01-13 16:17:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21170705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BambiRex/pseuds/BambiRex
Summary: The girls go on a picnic on a warm October day.





	Trés Charmant, My Dears

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this for the Genderbent week, and yes, I know that everything I write is genderbent, but well. This is absolutely my style :D
> 
> Feedback is very much appreciated!

This year’s October was warmer than usual, and if it wasn’t for the red, brown and yellowish leaves decorating the trees around them, one could have easily thought it was Spring, judging by the lovely temperature.

Of course, they had to make good use of the fact that the weather was so gorgeous; Freddie and Regina hated the cold, the depressive greyish color of the sky, the fog, the seasonal melancholy that lingered around when Autumn has arrived. So, it wasn’t exactly a surprise that these two were the most enthusiastic about the idea of a fall picnic, nagging Joan and Brianna constantly, squealing like excited little kids when they agreed to it.

The music was blaring almost defeaningly loud as they drove, singing (well, more like screaming) along to the rock music pouring from the radio of the car, happy and carefree, all the pressure of touring and making albums flying out the window, melting away in the sunshine that warmed the air around them.

A small piece of field was stretching before the woods they arrived to: it was an almost completely abandoned area, not too many people have came out here, which was all the better for the four girlfriends, knowing that they would likely be alone, not bothered by anyone.

They took everything out of the car, arms stacked full of blankets, baskets containing food and drinks and a few sweaters in case the weather would get a little chilly later.

Brianna and Joan laid down the blankets, carefully arranging them on the ground while Regina and Freddie emptied the baskets, spreading the delicious snacks around before laying back, sprawling out on the large blanket comfortably.

"It’s so beautiful.” Freddie sighed dreamily, eyes glimmering with an almost childlike excitement as she observed the landscape, the trees in their fiery colors, the mountains that were arching towards the sky behind them.

"It is.” Brianna agreed, taking a piece of cheese out of the container, holding it to Joan’s lips with a soft smile. Her girlfriend took it with a little wink, humming appreciatively at the taste.

Regina rolled onto her side, turning towards them and opening her mouth like a baby stork when Brianna was about to pop the next piece into her own mouth.

"Seriously? I have to feed you like a bird?” Brianna chuckled, and Regina just hummed something in response. Brianna fed her the cheese with a fond little eyeroll. Freddie leaned over Regina, opening her own mouth, making Brianna groan.

"Oh, come on.”

"You created a monster with your handfeeding.” Joan laughed, eyes crinkling with her smile as she watched Freddie wolfing down the cheese like she was starving. She shot an apologetic smile towards Brianna before opening her mouth again, to which Brianna only replied with an exasperated sigh.  
They let her feed herself too, eventually, getting bored of annoying their girlfriend. Luckily, the grapes were all consumed on their own, without the aid of any of their other girlfriends.

"Honestly…I wish we could stay here forever.” Brianna mused, chewing on the sweet fruit with a small frown on her face. Regina laid her head on her chest with a contented hum.

"People would think we were kidnapped or something. Just imagine the title of those articles.”

"They would probably send a search party soon.” Freddie grinned, snuggling up to Regina, throwing her arm lazily over her hips.

Joan just hummed, tilting her head back as she was basking in the warm sunshine, enjoying the way it caressed her cheeks. She closed her eyes in bliss, breathing in the clear scents of nature around them.

She felt fingers lace together with hers, the pad of a thumb stroking over the back of her hand idly. She cracked one eye open, smiling when she met Brianna’s shining, hazel eyes.

"Aren’t you joining the lazy party?” The guitarist asked with a small chuckle. Regina and Freddie looked up at her, putting on their most convincing pout and puppy eyes, and Joan gave in with an overexaggerated sigh, even though a small smile was tugging at the corners of her lips. She settled down next to her girlfriends, burrowing her face into Brianna’s shoulder, reaching over her to lace her fingers together with Freddie’s over Regina’s hip.

"I’m going to fall asleep here, no kidding. It’s so peaceful.” Regina declared, smushing her cheeks against Brianna’s chest, making her three girlfriends laugh amusedly.

"We can certainly use some rest.” Joan said, bringing Freddie’s hand up to her lips, pressing a light butterfly kiss against her knuckles, making her blush softly.

"We have biscuits if I remember correctly…” Freddie mused with a grin, eliciting a groan from her girlfriends.

"You’re ruining the romantic atmosphere.” Regina scolded her playfully, to which Freddie replied with an offended gasp and a huff.

"That is not true! It’s not my fault I’m hungry!”

"We warned you to eat breakfast before we leave, but you were too excited.” Brianna reminded her with a smug grin. Freddie stuck her tongue out at her.

The singer reached into the basket, fishing out the biscuits, biting into the first one with a satisfied hum, munching away on them happily. Her girlfriends were watching her with wide grins, until Freddie stopped, looking down at them questioningly.

"You look like a squirrel.” Regina stated, poking Freddie’s bulging cheeks. ,,You fit quite well with the landscape.”

"And it’s adorable.” Joan said with a smile before Freddie could get offended. Freddie shrugged, smiling around a piece that was still inside her mouth.

She cuddled up to her girlfriends again after she was finished, not looking too fazed by the fact that she ate an entire box of biscuits all by herself, much to her girlfriends’ amusement.

"I could write a song, draining some inspiration from this beautiful place…if I wasn’t too lazy for that right now.” Freddie declared with a chuckle, burying her face in Regina’s hair.

"It really is a great inspiration.” Brianna stated, taking a deep breath as if she wanted to breathe in the fantastic atmosphere that surrounded them. She wanted to, actually, to keep it deep inside her, having it ingrained into her brain and heart forever. 

They hadn’t really have a chance to spend some relaxing time together in a while, just the four of them, without all the stress and pressure, and it wasn’t a surprise that now that they had the chance to do just that, they never wanted to leave the feeling behind.

Regina really wasn’t kidding about falling asleep: they soon heard a soft snoring sound, chuckling when they saw that the blonde’s eyes were closed, her breathing peaceful and even.

The other three didn’t lag behind for too long, the comfortable warmth of the Sun and each other’s bodies lulling them into a blissful sleep, limbs tangled up with each other as they drifted off together.

If there was one thing, that they all agreed on, is that they had to do this more often from then on.

**Author's Note:**

> You can also find me on Tumblr, at bambirex,
> 
> or,
> 
> bambirexwrites, where I take requests about fem!Queen, so feel free to drop by and send me something! :)))


End file.
